A Pirates' Life for Me?
by Hyper-Punk
Summary: Hum. Hum. Yoshi is the-EEEP! You have to read to find out. MWAHAHA!
1. First Round

**WEEEEEEEEE! Okay, that was a random squeal. I have molars coming in, so my nerves in my lip are acting up and I keep biting it which DOESN'T EXACTLY HELP…and I've been holding some pee for a really long time now and it's almost eleven o'clock Friday night and I _should_ get to bed because I have church tomorrow, but HERE I AM!**

**You guessed it. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, okay? So just bug off and stop nagging at me. I'd appreciate it.**

**Or am I just saying that because I desperately need to pee…?**

**Yeah, I go with the second option, too.**

**Here you go! A simple math problem to make you love to hate to love to hate me…no, I didn't get it either…Tired, Avatar-obsessed-fangirl + desperate need to pee and write this fanfic. WEE!**

* * *

**-.-A Pirate's Life For Me…?-.-**

* * *

Yoshi lay sprawled out on the wooden deck, clutching her bottle of sake, giggling and hiccupping at high pitches. The beady-eyed, tall, stick of a look-out slid down the mast and nudged her with his bare toe. 

"She really old enough to drink sake? Can you make you sick, it can…"

"She wants to, she drinks it."

"Ah."

The giant, muscular captain took a gulp of his own bottle of sake, swallowing it with a loud smack and a sigh. The look-out shifted from foot to foot.

"Cap'an, we're coming to some land."

"What kind of land?"

"Some good trading land," bellowed a large man from the side of the ship, pointing to the rim of earth that came closer with every wave that lapped against the beauty of a ship. A young boy with spiky hair and a dirty face grabbed the bottle of sake from Yoshi as he passed her.

"Rike, you really are an idiot."

The captain straightened up, his face twisting into a scowl. "What's that you say, boy?"

He shrugged. "She's only a girl, Cap'an. We can't have her fainting out on us. 'Sides. It's time for a fight. Wake 'er or not?"

The big man considered this before nodded and stalking to the door that led to his quarters. "Wake her up and have a round…we'll be at dock soon."

Yoshi's head was pounding as she slapped at whatever was kicking her in the stomach. Rolling over, she groaned, "Leave me alone! I'm sleeping!"

"It's fightin' time," a short, bony man said, crouched beside the mast. She lifted her head and stood slowly, wavering when she had regained her feet.

"Really…? Who do I get to go 'round with?"

Loki nodded to the boy who had snatched Yoshi's sake bottle. "You get Naoki this time."

Yoshi turned and glowered at the boy who was barely older than her, taking in his appearance: dirty face and hands, tattered jeans, a long, red shirt, bare feet, wispy, brown spikes of hair that refused to stay down no matter what the crew did. They had shared many laughs about this hair of Naoki's.

Naoki threw the bottle across the deck. "Fine, I'll fight her. But if she gets hurt…"

"Aw, shut the hell up, butter boy!"

Naoki started at the insult. Butter boy was something you did _not_, and I repeat DID NOT call a pirate. A butter boy was a pity pirate, someone who ate scraps and was pushed to the most hideous tasks, the least favorite of the crew, ridiculed and beaten. Coming back to his senses, he lunged at the girl, growling curses.

She ducked and grabbed his legs, tripping him and scampering up to face him as he scrambled up to his feet. The others, who were still gathering, cheered.

"Show 'im what'cher made of!"

"C'mon, girly!"

"We got sake for everyone after the rounds!"

Laughter and growls and shouts and bets rang through the air as Yoshi leaped onto Naoki, hanging on his back like the monkey that clung to Ashni's shoulder. He peeled her off easily, throwing her away. She landed with a _thud_ and quickly leaped up, tugging her skirt lower, so her underwear didn't show...

"Oh, so you wanna go that way, meh?" She rolled up both of her sleeves, trying her best to ignore the steely pounding in her temple. She stood and waited for his next move, then spat on his feet. He growled again and lunged at her, surprising her, tackling her. She lay writhing like a snake under him, screaming and scratching.

Naoki rolled off and away from the seething girl. She grabbed his arm and twisted it, running around behind him. Letting out a yelp, he seized Yoshi by the hair and pulled her to the ground, taking in her screams of pain like a little child would with chocolate.

Twisting under his grip, Yoshi sputtered out curses this way and that as the boy laughed manically above her. Her head pounded…her stomach lurched…two members of the crew pushed in and tugged the raging children apart.

Naoki glowered at her with clenched fists as she glared back with her death eye. The pirate that held her dragged her to one side of the deck and the other dragged Naoki to the opposite. Men were rattling off curses and bets and handing copper coins here and there. The man—Yoshi realized it was Stealthy Jok—holding her shouted across to the others, "That round wasn't fair! The girl was groggy with sake…the boy was…"

Interrupted by Zink proclaiming, "The girl's own fault!", Jok glowered at him and continued. "The boy was fighting too hard on a drunken member."

Yoshi stood up, wavering. Naoki writhed in the hands of Hyo.

"Coward!" he called. "You all pity her because she's a girl!" Yoshi started forward to slap him, but was caught by the wrist by someone's rough and calloused hand.

"Gal…" Everyone held their breath as the captain spoke harshly to the only girl member. "My cabin awaits you. You've had a hard round. Jok'll clean you up and getcha some food, and you can stay in my cabin for the night. Alls you need now is sleep."

Yoshi scowled at him as he nodded to Jok, who hence slung the girl over his shoulder and carried off into the captain's cabin.

And thus was the life of Yoshi, the only girl member in the crew of Pirate Captain Rike.

* * *

**-.-Onpu kara Touhou-.-**

* * *

**Dude, I use too much Japanese…LOL Well, I gotta go to bed. It's 11:05. Yeah, this took me fifteen minutes to write…So what? Anywho, hope you liked it. Review if you want more.**

**Oh. I'll try to explain more about her past…and actually get Aang and co. in there. Night. I'm practically falling asleep on the desk…LOL**

**BWAH. I'm evil to my characters…BWAHAHAHAH— -coughs- AACK!I shall leave you and go pee. CHIKUSHO!**


	2. Gone

**Dern. I don't own Avatar, okay? BUT GUESS WHAT I DO OWN! I own a video tape with all of the episodes so far recorded onto it! WEE!**

**Ow. I was running around the living room, since my sisters and I are watching the pirate episode again, me hoping for some ideas…EEP! That look on Aang's face…TEE HEE! You know he definitely likes Katara…**

**Oi! Random…uh…I was running around in circles and then I tripped. And crashed right into the TV…and that really hurt…Ug.**

**Here we go!**

**

* * *

-.- A Pirate's Life For Me…? -.-

* * *

**

The girl sighed as she looked into the mirror that stood against the wooden wall. Yoshi scratched her arm and shifted her feet. Was the reflection in the glass really her…a pirate? She looked more like one of those flirtatious girls on the docks they were pulling into.

Tugging her skirt lower, she scowled. Damn perverted pirates! Making her wear such a short skirt…she knew it wasn't because of her gender. It was because of her butt.

She rolled the sleeves on her gray T-shirt up, examining the bandage on her arm, she remembered what Jok had said. Naoki had thrown her into some sake bottles and they shattered underneath her. She never remembered that…all she knew was now it hurt like hell.

Both of her arms were wrapped from her shoulder to her wrist, and her legs were bandaged from mid-thigh to her toes. White cloth was wound tightly near her rib cage.

"Damn…" she muttered, scratching the back of her neck. There was a slash on her face; obviously she had gotten glass there too.

Jok knocked on the open door's threshold.

"Yoshi…"

Turning to face him, she crossed her arms. "What?" the girl snapped, Jok holding out a bowl of rice to her. She grabbed it from him and plopped down onto the lousy mattress that sunk underneath her. Stuffing her mouth with rice, she watched as Jok closed the door and leaned on it, sighing.

"Naoki feels guilty."

"A pirate doesn't feel guilty, Jok."

Jok shrugged. "Well, what a pirate you are!"

Yoshi straightened up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The man raised his eyebrows. "Nothing. Y'know, everyone is saying you're the cap'an's favorite."

Yoshi scowled and the bowl across the room, and the clay shattered with a shower of rice against the wood. Leaping up and throwing her arms in the air, she cried, "That is just stupid! The little assholes! No one pities Tetsuko Yoshi!" Growling, she shoved past Jok, opening the door and pounding down the hall, up the stairs, and onto the deck.

A few men looked up from where they were sitting around, eating lunch. Stomping through them, Yoshi found Naoki sprawled out on a large coil of rope, a carrot stick in his mouth. His brown eyes were wide as he noticed how red her face was.

Growling, she grabbed the nearest weapon: a stick of bamboo. Raising it quickly and whacking Naoki as hard as she could, she shouted, "YOU IDIOT! DON'T FEEL GUILTY! YOU BAKA! YOU! YOU…" She paused as he leaped up and stepped away, still very wide-eyed.

Yoshi laughed evilly and chased him all over the deck, whopping him whenever she could. "PIRATES DON'T FEEL GUILTY! YOU! HEY, THIS IS FUN! YOU'RE NOT A REAL PIRATE IF YOU FEEL GUILTY! YOU LIKE ME, DON'T YOU?"

The rest of the crew laughed hysterically as the wide-eyed, yelping Naoki ducked behind the captain, who stepped out in front of Yoshi, grabbing the bamboo and lifting it above the ground so Yoshi was dangling from it. She kicked and wriggled, screaming at the captain to let her down.

The captain stared at her, a smile twitching at his lips. "Bleeding hobmonkies…"

Naoki peeked out from between the captain's ankles. "Damn, woman!"

Yoshi growled, trying to kick his head, but she was too far off the ground. "ASSHOLE! I AIN'T A WOMAN! KAMI-SAMA!"

The crew erupted into laughter, and people at the docks stared as they walked by. Yoshi let go of the bamboo pole and fell to the ground with a _thunk_.

"I'm leaving you butts! I'll have a better life without you," she screeched as she grabbed the bamboo pole and clambered across the deck. Clinging to a rope, she slid down and landed on the docks. Half the crew, unbelieving the girl would actually leave, stayed sitting on the deck as the other half ran to the side of the ship and peered over, watching as Yoshi stormed off into the crowded marketplace.

Yoshi knew what she was doing, she just didn't know why. She fought the urge to turn back; telling herself only a weakling goes against her word. But something inside her was ripping apart. A pirate's life was the only life she had ever lived. She knew that. But the fact that she was going to have trouble never scared her! Yoshi told herself over and over as she walked away that there would be a way for her to have a _better_ life than Rike's pirate crew.

But even after that she felt like she was leaving something behind. Stopping on the dirt road as the crowd parted around her, she turned around and saw Naoki standing near the ship's edge, staring after her, his fists clenched and no one standing around him. The look in his gleaming eyes told her she would pay, but…for what? Yoshi shook her head and spun around, walking faster.

But only after a good bye wave to Naoki, who gladly yet hesitantly waved back.

* * *

**-.- Onpu kara Touhou -.-

* * *

**

**Dude! DUDE! Okay, now THAT was random…Hum. If you don't know what "baka" means, it means "stupid" or "idiot". Yeah. Now.**

**AW! Isn't that cute? Naoki and Yoshi…sounds good! LOL Anywho, I typed this earlier, but it disappeared in the black hole of internet space! So I retyped it, and there it was! LOL Okay. Thanks for reading! I'll definitely try working on this one.**

**I have a problem…I get so attached to my stories, I can't finish them! TEE HEE! Now. Hope you liked it! REVIEW OR DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Tee hee.**


End file.
